pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
DP139
}} A Faux Oak Finish! (Japanese: オーキド博士を救出せよ！ ニョロトノＶＳグレッグル！！ Rescue ! VS !!) is the 139th episode of the , and the 605th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 20, 2009 and in the United States on January 9, 2010. Synopsis and are busily helping Johanna prepare for the upcoming Twinleaf Festival. Izzy and Cara are worried that hasn't shown up yet. Ash offers to look for Professor Oak, so he, and head off to look for him. Jessie, James and are watching from a bush. They dress James up as Professor Oak, hoping to be able to pass him off as the real one. Izzy and Cara take him off to Johanna to get ready for his speech about the relationship between Pokémon and evolutionary stones. Meanwhile, Professor Oak is standing by while his assistant is replacing his tire on the car. Professor Oak sees a marsh ahead of him and wanders off to see what Pokémon are in it. His assistant tells him not to go to far, but he says that he is just going to look around. Ash, Brock and Dawn are running down the path and find the assistant without Professor Oak. The assistant tells them that Professor Oak is out in the marsh and the others go after him. Dawn warns that she has heard that the marsh is full of quicksand. James is getting ready to begin a speech for all the kids out in the crowd. He tries to escape a couple times, but he is caught. Jessie and Meowth are worried that James is going to fluke. Professor Oak is walking through the marsh and sees a . He makes up a poem about it and sees a walk out of the bushes. He goes over to look at it when two walk up next to him. He also makes a poem about them. Ash and friends are walking up and waving when the Quagsire pick Professor Oak up and run off, following the Politoed, much to everyone's confusion. As they begin to head off again, Dawn reminds them that there is quicksand around there. takes the lead, but quickly sinks into quicksand. Dawn sends out to use Ice Beam to save Piplup. then takes the lead and begins to walk. Suddenly he stops, but Piplup keeps walking and falls into quicksand again. Croagunk quickly throws him out of it. Croagunk leads them to a cave, out of which comes Politoed followed by two Quagsire. Politoed challenges Croagunk to a duel which Croagunk wins. They walk into the cave to find Professor Oak with a and two other Quagsire. Professor Oak tells them that Politoed just wanted him to come to give Lombre the to get him out of the depression. Professor Oak breaks off a small piece of the Water Stone and gives it to Lombre, which evolves it into and makes it happy again. James walks out onto stage as his nerves begin to get to him and he won't say a word. Jessie and Meowth sneak over to the stage and tell James to think of this as a scheme to get tons of Pokémon. This encourages James and he begins to perform well. Meowth wishes they had thought of this sooner as James is able to collect all the Pokémon in the crowd. Ash, Dawn, and Brock then run in with Professor Oak behind them. Dawn says that James is not the real Professor Oak. James denies it and a young boy from the crowd walks up and says that the real Professor Oak would be able to help him with his Pokémon, and sends out a . Izzy and Cara push James up, but he is promptly blasted off by Tyranitar with Jessie and Meowth running after him. Professor Oak then walks up to Tyranitar and pulls a thorn out of its foot, making it happy. The boy is happy and everybody in the crowd cheers. James is hanging from a tree while Jessie and Meowth are trying to figure out how to get him down. Their boss, Sayer, then walks up and James falls from the tree. He orders them back to work, much to their disappointment. Major events * meets in person for the first time. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Johanna * Sayer * Izzy * Cara * Limo Driver * Children Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * (six) * (evolves) * (newly evolved) * (Trainer's) Trivia * This is the second episode in which James disguised himself as Professor Oak; the first time was in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. * This episode's title is a play on " " and is also similar to another episode's title. It may also refer to a wood panelling that seems to be , often called faux oak. * This is the first episode where Johanna is seen without her apron on. * Only James blasts off in this episode. ** He is also the only one to recite the . Errors * While Politoed and Croagunk were fighting, Politoed's entire mouth was green. Dub edits Link In other languages |cs= |de= |nl= |fi= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |pl= }} 139 605 605 605 605 605 605 605 605